


Matchmaking

by DestructivelyConstructive



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Alvida: Enough pining time for some romance, Bular has a little sister and she's a little shit, Bular's sister gets him a date with his crushes, Kinda, Multi, That's it, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestructivelyConstructive/pseuds/DestructivelyConstructive
Summary: Alvida has had enough of her brother's longing stares, and decides to land him a date.(Indulgent AU OT3 drabble)





	Matchmaking

Alvida watched her big brother watch Nomura and Draal as they made their way to the Forge after a quick stop at the pub. She watched his eyes trace over the blue troll's back crystals and over Nomura's form, and knowing Bular as she did, she knew he had to be thinking of their combat styles and how well they suited them.

She hummed and drained her cup of glug, setting it down gently as to not draw attention to the dark corner of the pub they claimed for themselves. The glow of their eyes and her markings did enough of that.

“ **You like them don't you?** ” She asked in their mother's native language.

The strange, harsh hissing sounds drew his attention quickly and he glanced at her warily, clearly wondering why she was using it.

She rolled her eyes at him and chuckled endearingly. “ **I'm not about to go slipping your secrets where anyone can eavesdrop.** ”

Bular huffed at her and looked away, his head ducking a bit. “ **You are too perceptive for your own good, sister.** ”

She laughed lightly, and it made many trolls look their way warily. “ **Father thought so as well. Probably why he didn't trust me as much as he did you.** ”

Despite herself, Alvida felt a bit hurt by her own words. She knew that Bular would get their father's favor by virtue of being their father's first born by their mother. Still, she loved their father and it stung a bit that he thought he couldn't trust her.

Bular looked uncomfortable for a moment and he opened his mouth to say something. Alvida laughed at him slightly and waved her hand as if to brush aside the diversion.

“ **It's alright brother! I'll pester you with my daddy issues another time. Right now I want to pester you about your love life. Or lack there of.** ”

For a split moment, Bular mouthed the words she used to describe her relationship with Gunmar, before he looked at her deadpan.

“ **I don't want to go discuss this matter with you Alvida.** ”

“ **Too bad. Now do you like them or not?** ”

Her brother growled at her and kicked her under the table as he indulged in his drink to avoid her question. She simply cracked her tail at him in retaliation.

Bular sputtered and cursed, immediately moving a hand to rub the part she had smacked, glaring at her.

“ **Fine, you brat! I am attracted to them! Happy now!?** ”

Alvida smiled at the confirmation and nodded. “ **I'm telling them.** ”

Bular snarled at her, drawing attention to their foreign conversation. “ **Like** _ **HELL**_ **you are!** ”

She tensed as she got on her feet, both of them ready to bolt. “ **Just try and stop me.** ”

He snarled and flipped the table, lunging for her, while she leapt over him and raced out of the pub, Bular close on her tail.

Literally.

She just felt him claw at it.

Focusing on not getting her tail pulled and ripped off by Bular, Alvida hastily thought about Nomura and Draal's path and how long it took to get from the pub to the Forge at their leisurely pace. She needed to time this right.

Alvida hissed as she felt one of his claws catch on her tail and she bounded upward, jumping off one of the rock faces in the Troll Market cavern and landing behind him, racing away again. Bular snarled behind her and there was a slight screech as he dug his claws into the ground to redirect himself.

And so she kept teasing and prodding him as they raced around Troll Market, making guesses about what he liked about them and musing about what he might do with them in various different situations that had him seeing even more red. And quickly enough, she was making a break for the Forge.

 _'He's literally going to rip of part of my tail if this goes on.'_ She distantly noticed.

They careened into the Hero's Forge like a couple of fighting cats, and she barely saw the objects of her brother's affections jolt at the foreign words Bular shouted at her as he finally tackled her.

Alvida snarled and reached behind her to throw him off, jumping to her feet and taking her war scythe from the hold on the back of her chest plate.

Her upper eyes glanced at the pretty changeling and the blue troll. She had to admit her brother had good taste, especially with Nomura. If she didn't already have a wonderful relationship with Mele, she might have been interested in something with her.

But she shifted her focus back to her brother as she noticed him charge again, swords drawn.

Alvida jumped over him and rolled over to Nomura and Draal, who were both looking rather perturbed by her and Bular's antics. She smiled down at them widely.

“I have something to tell you both~!” She proclaimed in a sing-song voice.

“NO SHE DOESN'T!” Bular snarled, grabbing her tail and throwing her.

Alvida yelped at the sudden pain from her tail being yanked so hard, and snarled as she rose to her feet, screeching at him in their mother's language.

“ **You know you're not supposed to do that!** ”

Her big brother bared his fangs at her. “ **Right now, I hardly care!** ”

OK, Yes, she had brought this upon herself, but she was going to get her brother _somewhere_ with these two. He had never had a 'stupid awkward teenage crush' stage apparently and he seemed to be making up for lost time. If he could do something other than stare at them from across the way!

He was lucky to have her around. He'd be hopeless otherwise.

She watched him grow impatient and she simply had to tease him.

“ **Remember mother's lessons, brother~!** ”

Bular snorted and huffed, glaring at her aggressively. She smiled teasingly at him and slid her eyes over to Nomura and Draal again. “Anyway-”

Her ear flicked as she heard her brother move, and she tensed as she watched him begin to circle. “...Give me a moment.”

She moved in time with him, keeping her war scythe in front of her, gripping the bone shaft. She watched his grip tighten on the pommels of his swords.

Her heart flicked as she heard Nomura mutter to Draal. “This should be interesting...”

She was right about that. She and Bular had grown up together, on the move during their father's war and usually glued to either on of the sides of their parents' or each others. They had trained together, hunted, killed and fought. There was nobody that knew them better than each other.

Then Killahead happened. And they were separated and changed. They adapted to their environments, and their combat styles changed.

And they hadn't been able to spar since she got out.

So very interesting indeed.

Her brother finally grew frustrated with the waiting and threw one of his swords at her, spinning through the air with a beautiful whistle. In the time it took to travel through the air and for her to dodge it, Bular had darted over and tried to attack an opening made by her surprise with the new move.

She barely blocked it and was forced to back up step by step as he went into a barrage of single blade attacks. Somewhere along the way, he picked up his other sword, and she jumped back.

He jumped toward her and raised his swords. She of course, raised her scythe to block the attack, and in the split second it took for the two weapons to clash, Bular had rotated his blades so that the small ridge on the dull flat edges of his blades was caught on her scythe's shaft.

She blinked her four eyes out of sync, surprised, even more so when he lifted the blade under her scythe, and pushed the one on top down, twisting her weapon out of her hands and flying across the forge.

She stalled only for a second, but it cost her. Her brother charged and rammed his crest into her chestplate with massive force for such a short distance. It even dented under his attack, and she was sent tumbling backwards a few feet.

She groaned as she sat up, looking up at her brother's stupidly smug face.

“I see you've fallen out of practice over the years.” He hummed, offering his hand to her.

She huffed as she took it. “There's only so much to do in the Darklands.”

“That was quite the intense scuffle.” Draal suddenly interjected, and they turned to him.

Alvida laughed. “Oh that's nothing! I would push Bular down the crystal stairs given half a chance.”

“Not if I throw you to a pack of goblins first.”

“I am not THAT out of practice!” She gasped with an offended air, putting a hand over her chest, then frowning at the dent she felt.

“You dented my chestplate.” She pouted as she began to undo the latches on the left side to take it off.

“ **So you're not going to actually tell them?** ” Bular asked.

“ **No, just get them interested in you for you.** ” She snickered.

He froze, staring at her.

“ **What?** ” He asked, just as Nomura spoke up,

“What is that language you're both speaking?” She hummed, bright eyes burning with interest.

“It's our mother's native language. Bular can tell you all about it while I get my chestplate fixed.” Alvida said brightly as she began to leave.

Bular snapped his gaze from Nomura and over to Alvida. “I'm going to what?”

Alvida watched Nomura smirk, take a step closer and rest a hand on Bular's arm. “Tell us about that language you were speaking.”

“Ya know, there's actually a lot about our mother's people. We don't know it all, but cultural exchanges are best served over food and drinks!” Alvida interjected, grinning widely.

“Why don't you three go down to the pub and talk about it?”

Bular was frozen in shock, before glancing at Draal as the blue troll laughed. “A wonderful idea! It's a date!”

“I- a date?” Bular repeated, his face slack.

Nomura smirked. “In all technicality, yes.”

“Great! Have fun on your guys' date! See you later Bular!” Alvida chirped, waving at them all before hurriedly leaving them alone.

“ **Alvida!** ” Bular called. She turned to look over her shoulder at him, watching him smile. “ **Thanks.** ”

She smiled back at him. “ **No problem, big brother.** ”

Then she left the Forge to go tell their mother of the update in Bular's love life.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a while ago, but lost inspiration after the first 3/4 page, sorry!  
> Inspired largely by Hansuart and their OT3 on tumblr  
> This is super short, but I like it  
> Bolded dialogue is Penthesilean, elaborated on in my other work The Undefeated and The Broken.


End file.
